


They're Vain

by hotpocket_senpai



Category: overwatch
Genre: AU, Cha cha slide, F/F, Fareeha is a vegetarian now sorry i dont make the rules, Murder, Romeo and Juliet AU, Suicide, barely legal adults making quick decisions, based on the 1996 leonardo dicaprio movie, its gay, juliet is supposed to be like 13 but im not about that life, major stab, minor smut, theyre rich and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpocket_senpai/pseuds/hotpocket_senpai
Summary: In this tantalizing tale, Fareeha Amari visits a party to cheer herself up from a recent rejection. Romance ensues with an angelic girl she meets at the party. Perhaps the pair will make good life decisions, perhaps they'll get married after just meeting. You've read the play, now read it gay.Romeo and Juliet AU (based on the 1996 Leonardo DiCaprio Romeo and Juliet movie)





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> So Angela has the last name Morrison because if I continue this, her dad is 76 lol. Anyways, don't you just love making AUs to things that already exist so you don't have to make up any plot yourself? It's great.

The warmth of harsh humidity was the first thing that struck Fareeha as she entered the costume party hall of the Morrison mansion. All AC was escaping from the large gilded doors propped open at the entrance. Her costume, realistic armor, was arguably the worst part of the heat. Admittedly, she already wanted to leave.

Fareeha turned around to the front door, but her cousin, Jesse, who was walking behind her, slipped an arm around her shoulders and forced her deeper into the party.

“You can’t leave when we just got here! Did you forget why we came out?” Jesse pat Fareeha’s drooping shoulder.

“How could I forget being rejected by Satya?” She whined, swatting away his hand but continuing to walk forward as if to say I’m a grown up, I can do this!

Jesse made a small chuckle in the back of his throat, “That’s not why we’re here! Well it’s part of it,” he began to gesture among the crowd, “you need to have fun and forget her! Your happiness is my number one concern.”

“OUR number one concern.” Jesse’s friend, Jamison, appeared behind the two. He slung his pointy arms around the pair and pulled them into a hug. Jesse gave a small laugh at the strange smell that emanated from his friend, but Fareeha, not rather fond of the delinquent, was stiff in his embrace.

When Jamison pulled away, his iron grip remained on Jesse’s arm. “Come on, Rodie is out back. We think we may have found... “ he glanced at the justice-filled passion of Fareeha’s scowl, “...something.”

And just like that, Fareeha was left alone in the middle of a party hall that smelled too much like pinesol and first impressions. The soft clanking racket of her armor costume was nearly drowned out by the harsh music that blasted from the speakers. A live band was performing covers of Ke$ha party songs, so at least the party wasn’t half bad.

Fareeha careened over to one of the many tables lined with finger foods and began to indulge herself on the only healthy option at the table that her muscle building diet allowed, baby carrots. After her 12th carrot, she began to take small sips of water near the wall. 

Her chest ached with the rejection of earlier today, but the only person she was able to tell was Jesse. Her wealthy family had it all, except acceptance of the “gay lifestyle”. She had thought Satya was the one. And being the only lesbian she had ever met, Fareeha was desperate to make something work. But she should have know that the orderly Satya wouldn't like her party habits and risky behaviors.

She promised she would stay here for Jesse and she was possibly the last person who would break a promise, but her wandering mind could only think about leaving.

The tall girl left her roost and entered the bathroom. Although, the word bathroom doesn’t quite give away how intense the porcelain experience was when one entered. There were gleaming tiles stretching down a long hall of stalls, each with its own floor length door. Granite countertops accented the marble walls, and small holes in the marble walls allowed space for family crested cotton napkins. Everything was fully stocked and it almost appeared as though no one had ever used the bathroom before due to its cleanliness.

Eh, the Amari family had gold faucets in their guest lavatory.

Fareeha didn’t quite need to go to the bathroom, she was just bored. There was only so much old-people-smelling lotion one could use before looking for something new to do. The lotion really did smell like old people… maybe that’s why they all smell the same? They all use the same lotion?

Tangled in thought, Fareeha resumed her earlier routine of standing-and-staring but this time in front of the large fish tank in the bathroom lounge (the only acceptable place in a bathroom for the floor to be carpet). Her thoughts changed for mild boredom to slight interest at the fish swimming through the tank. There seemed to be plenty of fish which must not have been too healthy for their living space, but at least it was nice to see all the breeds.

A petite finger reached out and traced the path of a blue fish along the side of the tank. Not quite tapping and disturbing the fish, but definitely stirring Fareeha out of her stupor. She glanced to her left to see the girl who had appeared silently.

Suddenly, Fareeha wasn’t so interested in leaving. The girl’s costume was all white with angel wings. Her face was covered with a sequined mask, but Fareeha could see a glowing smile in her eyes. The smiling angel paralyzed and energized Fareeha all at once.

“This one has always been a favorite of mine,” the girl glanced at Fareeha before looking back at the tank intensely as if to locate and point out other fish.

“Where did you come from? I didn’t hear the doors open and I’ve been in here a long time.” Fareeha asked, her eyes now removed their stare from the tank to view the newcomer.  
“I’ve been here longer than you, I guess.” the angel’s stare was now fixated on Fareeha, noticing the intricate braids in her hair among other things.

“Why not just leave?”

“Can you leave?” the angel grinned with a tilt of her head. Fareeha let out a small laugh at that.

A few moment passed between the two while they stared before the bathroom door burst open with a new lavatory visitor.

“Oh! My lady, your mother has requested you!” A large women who seemed familiar to the angel swooped her arm around the blonde, pulling her towards the exit. The event happened so quickly that the pair barely uttered parting words besides “wait.”

In mere seconds Fareeha had forgotten her earlier woes in favor of using the adrenaline in her system to surge forward and try to reach the beautiful girl again.

The crowd in the party hall was thicker than Jamison’s unkempt eyebrows, and Fareeha quickly became entangled in the mess of bodies jerking around to the Cha Cha Slide.

Each moment Fareeha tried to move towards the angel on the other side of the room, the Cha Cha Slide would cause everyone to kick or take 4 steps in a direction, crashing into the beefcake lesbian.

The song neared its peak when the singer announced this was the “last time to get funky.” A head bobbed in front of Fareeha and she lost sight of her angel across the room when everyone indeed tried to get funky.

She took a step forward, but when everyone had to “jump 3 times” someone stepped on her foot, leading to her being stunned for a few more seconds.

Her next ineffective step was interrupted by everyone getting “low to the floor” with their butts popping out, leaving Fareeha standing amongst the low individuals and no space to move without stepping on some ass.

After an eternal 3 minutes, the line dance began to fade away, being replaced by a different beat. 

Grabbing the mic, the DJ’s groovy voice rang out, “Now that I've dragged everyone to the dance floor, it's time to slow things down.” 

A soft beat began to smooth over the crowd, with Fareeha becoming strikingly aware of how in the middle of the dance floor she was.

But, alas! With a final search of the slightly smaller crowd, Fareeha's eyes found her angel. The angel turned around, still quite a ways from Fareeha, and smiled at her. Within seconds, her smile disappeared as she turned around and fled the dance floor.

Caught off guard, Fareeha rushed forward again, intent on not losing the girl.

When she was out of the center of the crowd, she spotted the angel disappearing through one of the passages.

As quick as her legs could manage, Fareeha stumbled after her. 

The short path the angel led Fareeha on was full of blinding fluorescent lights. Art decorated the walls and fake columns permeated the corners. Fareeha barely saw anyone from the party besides the bustling servers and an occasional drunkard in a clown costume.

When she turned a corner to a balcony, Fareeha first noticed the temperature drop. The second thing she noticed was the blonde she was searching for, hunched slightly on the railing so that her elbows could rest and her head could sit in her hands.

Her skin prickled with goosebumps in reaction to the cold and her close proximity to the girl. Fareeha remained in the doorway for another moment before the angel spoke up without even turning around, “I don't want to dance with you right now, Genji. I still want some time to think about my feelings before I commit to anything,”

Fareeha knew she was not whoever Genji was, but she said nothing. Instead, she slowly walked up to the side of the angel to approach her in as nonthreatening of a way that one can do while wearing armor.

The girl looked up at Fareeha and let out a small noise of surprise at Fareeha.

“If you won't dance with whoever Genji is, does that mean you are free to dance with me?” Fareeha's lovestruck eyes locked with the angel’s as she moved closer.

The mask didn't cover the angel’s faint blush as she reached out a hand to touch the sturdy armor of Fareeha’s shoulder.

“A fresh face and a break from that hard head sounds perfect.” She slipped both her arms around the taller girl’s neck.

Fareeha could barely contain her composer as she gripped the waist of the angel. The slow song from the party hall could be heard faintly as they began to get in step with each other.

“You know, I was about ready to have a fit if that boy tried to serenade me again,” the angel remarked, “so many boys keep trying to seduce me without showering or asking what I like.”

Fareeha nodded, listening to the beautiful girl’s woes. The song had ended minutes ago but the pair still remained in each other's touch, the angel resting a cheek on the cold metal of Fareeha's armor.

“Nobody seems to ask me what I like,” the girl muttered. Her face went a darker shade of pink, and she slipped out of Fareeha’s grip to lean against the balcony again and avert her gaze from Fareeha’s.

“Well, what do you like?” the gentle demeanor of Fareeha almost made the angel speak, but she hesitated, biting her tongue.

“I cannot say.” 

Fareeha looked with eyes of understanding at the blonde who refused to look back.

“Well, I know what I like.” 

The blonde looked up at Fareeha, scared hope in her eyes.

“What do you like?”

“I… like girls. Girls like you.” Fareeha looked away. Maybe she had read into the conversation wrong and the girl wasn't hinting at something more?

A soft touch to her cheek pulled her gaze back to the angel who was starting to smile.

“You're just like me. And you like me.” She whispered, hands gripping the sides of Fareeha’s face. Fareeha could hear her soft voice just fine due to how close the two were becoming.

“Yeah?”

“I like girls like you... I like you,” the angel’s soft touch remained tender on Fareeha's cheek as she looked up at Fareeha through fluttering lashes.

“I want to kiss you.” Fareeha breathed, their pursed lips already mere centimeters apart.

The blonde agreed by gently closing the gap between them and letting her lidded eyes close.

The first contact of their lips was delicate with anticipation. Fareeha could have sworn she tasted like heaven, partly because of the angel costume but mainly because this was the first kiss either girl had experienced with another girl.

After their initial soft pecks, the kiss rushed into heavy breaths. To the angel, Fareeha seemed to taste like ripe strawberries. The feeling of the blonde cupping Fareeha’s cheeks was more than enough to lure Fareeha into lowering her hands from the blonde’s waist to her ass. 

While the angel’s tugs at Fareeha’s hair became pleasantly rough, Fareeha’s touch remained gentle. 

Their labored breathing and roaming hands were interrupted as a voice was heard down the hall.

“Oy! Where are you off too, Angela? Your parents are looking for you! There's actually a party going down in your main entrance hall if you didn't know-” The voice continued an annoyed spiel, no doubt because Angela’s parents pestered the person to find the girl.

Angela pushed Fareeha against the wall to her surprise. The blonde placed a finger over Fareeha's lips and she leaned to the taller girl's ear to whisper, “I must leave. We should meet again.”

And with that, the blonde left Fareeha standing against the balcony wall, feeling the ghost of a fling on her swollen lips.

When Angela and the new voice could no longer be heard down the hall, Fareeha peaked around the corner. Seeing no one, she made her way back to the main party hall where she was immediately greeted by a visibly dirtier Jamison and her same old cousin.

Fareeha explained her small departure from the hall by telling them she was getting some air away from the crowded party. The two boys accepted it easily while pulling Fareeha to the food tables.

The boys shamelessly began to stuff the snacks into a small to-go box they had found somewhere while Fareeha was gone.

She stood back from the technically-not-stealing affair and let her eyes find Angela dancing in the crowd. She could see her politely talking to a strange boy with green hair who was trying to be as close to her as socially possible.

“Say, do you know anything about that guy?” Fareeha pointed at the cabbage hair boy.

“Afraid not much,” Jesse commented, “only thing I know is that he is supposedly Angela Morrison’s fiancé to be. Like, already decided by all of their relatives.”

“Angela? Morrison?” Fareeha lifted a hand to cover her lips in remembrance of her recent activity.

“Yeah, that blondie he's talking to!” Jamison piped in.

Fareeha inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She was in love. With her family’s rival. She was in love with a girl. She was committing two no nos.

Enemy or not, Fareeha knew her feelings. 

As the small group began to make their way to the exit, Fareeha glanced at Angela one last time. Her angel was tentatively dancing with Genji, a tight lipped smile remained on her face as he pulled her closer.

Angela leaned her head against his shoulder and peered behind him, locking eyes with Fareeha. 

Angela could feel a faint blush creep up on her face again as her smile turned genuine. She brushed away from Genji as the song ended.

“Thank you for the dance, Angela” Genji’s gracious smile twinkled under the soft neon lights of the party hall.

“Thank you too, Genji.” 

After skirting through the crowd to get away from Genji, Angela ran into her nurse with only Fareeha on her mind.

“Slow down, Angie. Are you feeling well?” The nurse held Angela by the shoulders.

“Did you happen to see the woman in armor who just left? There was also a person in a cowboy costume I think?” Her frantic search of the crowd near the door did not magically make Fareeha come back into sight.

“Who, the Amaris?”

“Amari?”

“Yes, Fareeha Amari was in that armor. I don't know how the enemy managed to get into our party. Possibly because of the troublemakers she was with.” The woman huffed, “Troublemakers, all of those Amaris are just troublemakers.”

Angela barely heard what her nurse said, she was already lost in thought from the new information she received. She finally found a girl she liked and also liked her back. Just her luck that the girl was the prime heir to the enemy Amari name.

Regardless, Angela knew her feelings.

“Thank you, Orisa. I'm feeling just fine now.” She nodded at her nurse before leaving the party hall in search of her room.

The party was winding down, so Angela assumed her parents wouldn't try to look for her again. She already appeased them with her dance with Genji.

After closing and locking her door behind herself, Angela let out a loud sigh. This night had been crazy. She met the love of her life. But now she was on the verge of tears, she would never see her love ever again. 

The blonde dramatically fell on her bed and began to let silent tears loose. She ripped off her mask and wiped her tears off.

After an hour of morose contemplation, Angela got up to change from her angel costume.

She stripped away her angel wings, letting the clean white gown fall to the floor. The elegant fabric lay in a puddle at her feet as she now looked at herself near nude in the floor length mirror in her room. 

Her mascara was smeared from when she wiped her tears away, and her hair was beginning to fall out of its ponytail. 

With another sigh, the blonde sat at her vanity to take off her ruined makeup and fix her hair.

After her face was clean, she reached up and helped her hair fall to her shoulders. It took all her energy to get back up and slip on a shirt before leaning against the railing of her balcony.

Looking out into the garden, Angela began to reminisce of the heated kiss she had shared with the Amari girl.

The very same Amari girl just happened to be thinking the same thing. Her cousin had driven them home to the Amari mansion only streets away. Despite the distance between them, Fareeha still felt the urge to see her love again.

After being home for mere minutes, she already had donned a regular outfit of a skintight gucci cotton shirt and prada jeans. The armor was just impractically cheap to lounge around in.

“Didn't I tell you that party would help you feel better?” Her cousin entered her room. She was busy sighing into her pillow at the moment so she refused to answer.

“Ok..” Jesse’s enthusiasm slightly put out, “I don't know what happened there but you were gettin real happy before we left. Whatever you were doing, you should try it out again.” He pat her on the back before miming smoking a joint. After a wink, he left the room.

Fareeha would like to try Angela out again. Very much so. 

The brown girl sat up, determined. She would see Angela again. Even if she was a Morrison. After a glance to check she was alone, Fareeha grabbed her boots and laced them up on her feet. 

She locked her door and crept outside from her own balcony. The secret trek back to the Morrison mansion didn't take very long. Time flies when you have a beautiful girl on your mind. Except for the part where she was extremely conscious of not getting any dirt on her white Jordans, but that’s besides the point.

Most every party guest had gone home by now, leaving the mansion lit up in the front but no guests parked outside.

Fareeha decided to enter in from the side since it was dark there. She edged around the building, coming upon a long glassy swimming pool.

The lights were off, but she could still see the reflection of moonlight in the water enough to not fall into the pool. 

The girl looked up at the dark house. Except, it wasn't completely dark. Around the 3rd floor, a small light came through a balcony.

Fareeha squinted up at the balcony. 

A noise from a nearby door interrupted her quinting, so Fareeha pressed herself flat against a wall, deeper into the thick vines on the side of the house.

Her heart rate spiked when she spotted her one and only coming out of the door. If it weren't for her hand clutching her heart, Fareeha was sure she would have died from the angel’s beauty.

The blonde walked around the glimmering pool with careful footing until standing still with her back to Fareeha, letting out a large sigh.

“Fareeha, Fareeha, where has my only love gone? I’ll probably never see the Amari ever again,” the blonde moped.

“Fair Angela,” Fareeha, now up close behind the girl, spoke up, “I would never abandon you.”

Angela whipped around to see Fareeha, her smile growing larger than life. The sudden turn caught both of their footing by surprise, and just like that, the pair fell into the pool.

When they popped up to the surface, Angela swam closer and threw her arms around Fareeha’s neck. Fareeha equally embraced her, not even minding her gucci shirt getting wet.

“I thought I'd never see you again,” Angela let out a sniffle, indicating she had been crying earlier.

Fareeha pulled away to wipe away a stray tear on Angela's cheek. “Why would I ever do that to you?” She leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on Angela's lips. Angela responded in kind before pulling away.

“Will you promise? Promise to always be mine?” Angela looked deep into Fareeha’s burning eyes.

Fareeha hugged Angela again, “I promise to be yours.”

Angela leaned back into Fareeha, closing her eyes.

“I just don’t know what I am going to do about the boy my parents want me to marry,” the blonde huffed, “he’s nice and has money, but I don’t like him. I don’t want him. I want you.”

Angela looking into Fareeha’s eyes again, stroking the tattoo under her eye with her thumb. Fareeha leaned in to place small kisses along Angela’s neck and along her jaw. Her hands roamed along the curve of the blonde’s back and ass. Angela’s hands shifted to the back of Fareeha’s neck as she urged the taller girl on with small gasps.

A cry from the balcony above removed the pair from their enchantment.

“Are you really taking that long in the bathroom? Come on, love! You said I could braid your hair.” the same perky voice from earlier could be heard accompanied by a pounding fist against a door.

The couple let out a quiet chuckle.

“I may have promised my cousin, Lena, she could braid my hair before ditching her to cry about you,” Angela noted.

“Go, braid her hair. I’ll meet you later, we’ll find a way to solve your problem,” Fareeha used her large biceps to lift herself out of the pool before offering a hand to Angela. She was so strong that it only took one arm for her to lift Angela out of the pool, with hardly any muscle strain.

Angela stepped closer and placed a hand on Fareeha’s bicep, “I didn’t even notice these before in your costume.”

“There’s a lot to see now that I’m not in that costume,” Fareeha’s eyebrows waggled.

“Come ON! Are you ignoring me?” the same voice rang out again.

Angela laughed again before placing another kiss to Fareeha’s cheek and running back inside the mansion, still wet from the pool.

Exhilarated, Fareeha began to take the long way back home to feel more of the cool night air. It was on this trip that she spotted the nearby buddhist monastery one of her friend’s was studying at to become a monk.

With a new idea in mind, Fareeha ran over and knocked on the door of the suite deep inside the monastery that she knew her friend slept in.

A bald 19 year old opened the door wide, smiling more with his eyes than his mouth. He was shirtless but Fareeha stilled grinned and embraced him in a friendly greeting.

“Fareeha, what late night surprise. What brings the heir to the Amari name to my dwelling?”

“Zenyatta! It’s been so long, can’t a friend pop by to have fun?”

“Of course!” Zenyatta gestured at Fareeha to enter, “but with your track record, you don’t typically visit at 10pm when you want to converse. You usually visit around 5pm.”

Now sitting on a humble chair inside the small room, Fareeha shrugged, “I mean, I do want something, yes, that is why I am here. But this thing I want to ask also requires some fun catch up!”

Zenyatta let out what could be interpreted as a laugh. “Explain and ask away, Amari.”

Fareeha began to recount her lesbian tale to her friend who listened intently. At the end, he sighed with a tut of his teeth.

“A Morrison and an Amari, what a tragedy.”

“Yes, that’s my problem. But I believe I have the solution if you are willing to help.” The monk raised an eyebrow and Fareeha continued, “If you have your marriage license… marry us.”

The monk’s eyebrows rose more.

“I mean, I know Buddhists don’t have marriage ceremonies and stuff but that doesn’t mean you as an individual couldn’t get a marriage license and marry us, right?”

Zenyatta laughed. “I don’t have my marriage license, fareeha. I would have no use for it except for emergencies like this one,” he pointed out. “But why don’t you two just go get it done at city hall? You’re both graduating soon so that means you’re both 18, right? You could do it.”

Now Fareeha’s eyebrows rose up, “Are you seriously suggesting we go hand in hand to city hall and get married in the very same city hall that my mother works in?”

“Shit, you’re right…” Zenyatta stayed silent for a few moments. “Ok. I’ll get my marriage license online tonight.”

“You’ll help us get married?”

“Of course. If the Morrison family and Amari family are bound by marriage ties, maybe they will stop their nonsensical fighting.”

Fareeha’s face lit up and she rushed forward to squish Zenyatta in a hug, “Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! We will be by tomorrow for the ceremony and I swear you won’t regret it.” Fareeha did a mock salute and turned on her heel to rush out of the monastery back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Concerns? Fanart?  
> My tumblr is  
> hotpocket-senpai.tumblr.com
> 
> Should I continue this? Idk I'll try, my dudes,,


	2. Stab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, young love. young murder. Truly a tale we must all learn in freshman year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised!!!!!!: there is explicit murder content here, yall!! also a little bit of smut but u know. That's how it goes.
> 
> Anyways Fun Fact: in my freshman year of high school we had to all read Romeo and Juliet out loud in dramatic voices and I was assigned to be Mr. Capulet and this girl that is really cute was Juliet so I didn't like being mean to her... but Capulet is a meany sometimes but my teacher said I wasn't being dramatic enough and so I was encouraged to yell/fake hit her so I was a sad lesbian at the moment. No actual harm was done, she was a theater kid and got really into it and I was like "??? no, I won't hurt u???"

The Sun was reaching its peak in the clear sky above when Angela’s sunbathing was interrupted. 

A harsh southern accent filled her ears, “You must be the doll I'm supposed to deliver this message to.” 

Angela pulled her Gucci sunglasses off, remaining in her lawn chair by the pool.

“I'm sorry?” She was confused at the boy appearing out of nowhere but was even more bamboozled at his cowboy ensemble. She would have made a comment about her costume party being yesterday, but she remembered seeing him at the party in the very same outfit. 

“Ya know what, just take the damn lovenote,” the boy shoved a small letter at Angela before turning on his boot heel and marching away. The small jingle of his spurs distracted Angela for a few seconds before she began to open the note.

The cream parchment was heavy set, indicating that it wasn't just some copy paper. Maybe vellum? The page was also scented like roses. At the bottom of the smooth black ink message, Fareeha signed her name in red glitter pen. Angela was touched that Fareeha would spend a large sum of money on just a lovenote.

The inscribed message told Angela to meet at a specific address around noon and to make sure to wear white. 

Angela glanced at her Rolex and internally cursed, it was already almost noon. The blonde scrambled out of her chair to find something to wear instead of the bikini she currently donned. After some small debate, she decided her Maliboo Kylie lip shade complimented the outfit best and headed out the door.

When she reached the address, Angela did a small double take. The local Buddhist monastery was certainly not what she expected.

Inside, the serene atmosphere was interrupted by a small whisper to the side.

“Psst… psst..”

A bald man was leaning through a small doorway to her left, gesturing for Angela to come see him. When she approached, he brought her inside the small room where Fareeha was waiting.

The two quickly embraced in an initial bout of passion. Eventually, Fareeha let go and dropped to one knee.

“Angela Morrison, our families have been fighting for god knows how long. They've never asked what we want, only what's best for them. It's time we do what's best for us.” Fareeha pulled out a ring from her pocket, “I know a way to solve our problems. Marry me, Angela,”

Tears welled in the blonde’s eyes at the sincerity of Fareeha's words. She smiled wide, holding out her hand for Fareeha to slip on the expensive diamond ring that Fareeha had bought recently for fun.

“Yes! Oh, Fareeha…” she wrapped her arms around Fareeha's neck. Fareeha lifted her up as she stood and spun them around, laughing.

When they finally remembered more people were in the room, the couple parted. Although, Angela let her new ring bearing hand entwine with Fareeha's.

“These are my friends who are going to help us get married,” Fareeha began.

“-you! You were the one who took all of our leftover bagel bites last night!” Angela's gaze blazed at the sight of Jesse who only shrugged.

“And now I get to be your marriage witness.”

Fareeha laughed at her cousin’s words, “I guess you already know my cousin Jesse. That man over there is Zenyatta.”

Zenyatta waved at Angela, holding up a weird printed out diploma of sorts. “I got my marriage license last night!”

Angela raised a brow and took the license from his hands. It was given out by a website of the name “gethitched2gethur.com” and had clip art of hearts on the corners.

“Well, I have no objections!” The blonde decided.

“Then let's get married,” Fareeha grinned.

-~-

Around 4pm, the marriage party of 4 went their separate ways. Mainly because Zenyatta had to do some chores around the monastery and Angela had received a text from her dad about some rich problem. Maybe he ordered too many iPhones and needed his daughter to give them away.

That just left the newlywed Fareeha to go back to the Amari mansion. Well, that's where she would go if her squad wasn’t craving something to dissipate their boredom.

Fareeha and Jesse met up with their posse of Jamison and Roadhog. Jesse let them all pile into his car before driving to a recently gentrified area that happened to have some poppin places to eat. Jesse held his hat on with one hand and used the other to vault over the side of the car instead of just opening the goddamn door. He tossed his Lamborghini keys to a confused valet before joining the calm and collected Fareeha nearby the local Italian restaurant they enjoyed. Plenty of pasta meant plenty of meatless options for the two who didn't eat meat.

Of course, before Jesse could fully reach out a hand to open the large door for his squad, someone from inside pushed the doors open.

The Amari party became face to face with none other than the hot head of the Morrison family, Angela’s cousin Lena. Her entourage of intimidating women put fear into Fareeha, but no one could ever read her calm face, especially with her favorite sunglasses still on.

Jamison, on the other hand, visibly huffed and scowled at the girls. He clenched his fist and pushed past the gal group into the little Italy, towing the rest of the Amaris behind him.

Before the doors closed, Fareeha could hear them snickering at their lack of confrontation.

Their pasta paradise went well. Fareeha and Jesse were regulars ever since she learned how to use mommy’s credit card and uber.

It was actually the first place she had met Satya. One would think the place would remind her of her former rejection, but Fareeha recently rebranded her restaurant memories with the idea that she'd take Angela there someday.

After the fine dining cuisine of noodles, the group sought out their car from the valet.

Fareeha waited with her hands in her pockets as Jesse tipped the valet who had to be around their same age.

But as their car was pulled up, a small yet long scratch could be seen along the side. It was extremely visible due to the electric red of the vehicle in contrast to the silver-white of the metal groove.

Fareeha sighed and put her shades back on to ignore the tantrum Jesse was about to throw.

Pulling his hat off and holding it to his heart, Jesse blinked away a few tears. He exhaled slowly before running a hand along the edge of the scratch. His demeanor was cold as he remained completely silent. Walking around the vehicle, Jesse saw no other harm.

Observing from afar, the scared valet boys quaked in their white nike socks and crisp polo shirts. One began to speak up, “S-sir, I don't know where that scratch came from, we didn't do it, scouts honor!” He did the three finger scouting salute and resisted the urge to wring his hands.

A smug voice rang out, “They’re not lying, love. They didn’t do it. I did.”

Every Amari’s head whipped around to see Lena Morrison leaning against the side of the building with a smirk. Her gal pals must have gone ahead without her.

“Why would you key my car, cunt?” Jamison stomped over to Lena. Jesse and Fareeha shared a look that said this isn’t his car…

“What’s a small scratch on a car compared to the scratch you guys leave on our reputation every time you show up to our parties? Not invited, mind you.” Lena sneered.

“You think we are the ones hurting reputations? At least the Amaris give their guests more than fucking pam on skewers for party food.” Jamison’s jaw was clenched.

“We had melon balls last time, you absolute arse!” The small girl fumed and began pacing towards Jamison who also sped towards her with hatred in his eyes.

“At least Fareeha doesn’t need to get married to some guy to make her useful to the family name!” he pointed a crooked accusing finger at Lena whose face turned from blood orange to absolute crimson.

“You really want to fight, bitch?” Lena threw her large aviator jacket on the ground and pulled out a knife from her back pocket. 

Jamison gave a foul grin before pulling a small pocketknife from his boot, “Anything to defend the rightful Amaris. If Fareeha won’t fight you, I will.” 

“No! You must stop this, please!” Fareeha jumped in between the pair before their quasi-duel could begin. “If we fight in the street like this, neither of our family names will benefit from it.” She wasn’t sure which person she should plead with the most. Lena absolutely hated her and wanted nothing more than to fight, but Jamison would persevere if Fareeha refused and he loved a good fight no matter the circumstance. It wasn’t a mystery as to why he had a knife hidden, but seeing Lena have one too made Fareeha think she planned this confrontation.

The two lowered their knives to their sides, grips remaining firm. Fareeha slowly back away from them, “See, we don’t need violence to solve this.”

Without warning, Lena darted forward again with her knife aimed at Jamison. With a scream, Fareeha threw herself in front of Jamison as a shield and all appeared as though the world had stopped. The knife had made a squishing sound on impact with flesh and Lena didn’t pull away for a few seconds as if she too were frozen in time. Fareeha’s line of sight trailed down Lena’s arm to see the knife stuck square in the upper chest of Jamison behind her. She hadn’t been quick enough and Lena had gotten through a small opening to get to her target. 

A small pool of crimson soaked the front shirt of the wild-haired boy, and it began to seep onto Fareeha’s back that touched him. Fareeha shoved Lena away and whipped around, inhaling sharply. Her frantic hands began to grasp Jamison’s shoulders to try to hold his wilting body up.

She began to hyperventilate as the strength left Jamison.

“NO! Stay with me!” tears were welling up in her eyes, trailing down her face despite the sunglasses. “Stop that! You’ve survived explosions!” Fareeha was more than distraught now as Jamison’s weak grip on the knife fell.

The tall girl let out another wail before circling her arms around the unconscious boy in an embrace. After a few moments of blood seeping onto Fareeha’s front shirt too, the girl slowly laid the boy down on the ground.

She squeezed her eyes shut to blink out tears before turning around to face Lena. The Morrison girl was nearly gone down the street, but Fareeha was enraged and wanted justice for Lena’s actions.

Fareeha yelled at the by standings, Jesse and Roadhog, to watch Jamison before she jumped into the red Lamborghini and peeled out to chase Lena who had hopped into her car as well.

Red lights were ignored and fists were clenched around the faux leather wheels of each individual’s car. Lena led Fareeha around the downtown area for a few minutes before nearing the courthouse. With a quick jerk of the wheel, Fareeha slammed her car into the side of Lena’s, causing the smaller girl’s car to spiral out of control.

In an instant, broken glass and screams peppered the street. Fareeha’s car was relatively fine since she didn’t lose control. She began walking towards the wreck, still fuming. Lena was visibly laying on the ground near the overturned car. Her eyes were closed for mere moments before she reached under herself and grabbed a pair of scissors. Fareeha was swift to dodge the projectile scissors that Lena threw at her.

When she realized she had missed, Lena’s face sagged from fury to fear. The blood seeping onto her face from her forehead caused her left eye to stay closed. This only emphasized her vulnerability to Fareeha who was steadily walking closer after retrieving the scissors.

Passerbys were beginning to call 911 by now as any normal crowd would do when someone throws scissors. But time was tumbling by so fast, the police would never be able to get there before Fareeha committed her crime.

Kneeling on one knee, Fareeha brought her thumb and forefinger to Lena’s chin to lift her head and allow them to stare at one another. She held up her scissor hand in front of Lena and bore her ring finger to show her recent ring.

“You see this? You want to know what it means?” Fareeha goaded the smaller girl.

Lena huffed but refused to break the stare, “Bollocks, just kill me already.”  
Fareeha further shoved her ring under Lena’s nose, “I got married today. Married to Angela.” Lena’s eyes widened, her brows furrowing in confusion. “I never wanted us to fight, we’re family now. But after what you did I’m just executing justice.”

“No, you’re executing me. And doing a rather piss poor job of it,” the brit sneered at the scissors in Fareeha’s grasp.

With a final strained look at Lena, Fareeha let out a sigh and flicked her wrist, slicing the scissors across Lena’s throat.

She couldn’t look at the blood pouring from Lena, so she turned her back to view the carnage their trek created. Everything was red at this point. Her shirt, her hands, her car, and the blood. All of the blood surrounding her and creeping into her peripheral vision. Onlookers pointed and cried literal bloody murder.

She heard the sirens before she saw the flashing lights. The police were swarming the murder scene, but Fareeha had run. She ran and ran until she had to stop to take a puff from her inhaler. But eventually, she reached the monastery to find Zenyatta and ask for him to hide her.

The police at the scene seemed to mourn Lena deeply. They stepped out of their cruisers and took their hats off to place over their hearts at the sight of her crippled form surrounded by blood.

The police chief at the scene was the first to approach the body directly. His jaw clenched as he peered at Lena’s body. Fighting off tears, the captain’s attention was directed to the side of Lena’s body. In thick, wobbly lines, Lena had written one thing with her blood: Fareeha. 

Captain Morrison clutched his hat just a little bit harder before turning around to deliver orders to his men. 

The damned Amari girl was at it again. And this time, she had killed his family in cold blood. He was motivated to find and convict her as soon as possible. With a wave of his finger, the entire squadron burst into action.

-~-

Despite the gruesome murder, Fareeha knew there was still one more thing that had to be done.

With her clothes now changed, Fareeha slipped out of the house and to the Morrison mansion once more. The smell of woods now stuck to her crisp shirt. It was no allspice, but natural scent couldn't be too bad.

Fareeha found the moonlit pool again at the side of the house and peered up at the lit balcony. Using the sturdy vines on the side of the house, she pulled herself up and over the railing.

After patting her hair and smoothing out any wrinkles on her shirt, Fareeha opened the balcony doors. Or, she tried to. The doors were locked. She tried once more but to no avail. Fareeha hung her head and placed her hands on her hips. Life just wasn't going well today. Besides the marriage part. That was good.

Only a few seconds passed by before Fareeha heard the locks being undone. The door was thrown open from the inside, revealing Angela immediately within.

Fareeha inhaled quickly as she realized Angela was hardly wearing anything. Her breathing picked up its pace when Angela sauntered over to her and gripped the back of her neck with one hand and her ass with the other.

“I was beginning to think you forgot what people do on their wedding nights,” her eyes were locked with Fareeha's as she backed into the room, pulling the taller girl with her.

“How could I ever break a promise?” Fareeha replied. It was getting harder to concentrate as the blonde led her to her bed and shut the doors.

“You know, we really should get each other's numbers, to communicate by more than love letters-,” Fareeha began but was cut off by Angela straddling her and placing a kiss to her jawline.

“I'll give you my number,” Angela began, unclasping her own bra before leaning back to Fareeha. “But I think I might just write it with my tongue,” the blonde went back to Fareeha's neck to give a small bite.

The taller girl couldn't do much but let out a shaky breath, letting her hands roam Angela's newly revealed breasts. Using her thumb and forefinger, she began to tweak the blonde’s nipples. The breathy sighs of the blonde against her neck only encouraged her.

Angela pulled away only to command Fareeha, “take your clothes off.” 

With no objections, Fareeha peeled her tight t-shirt off with the help of Angela and began to unbutton her pants. When she shimmied out of the leg-prison, Angela pushed her back onto the bed with a single finger. She was in charge. Fareeha grinned at the blonde who smiled down at her.

With her body now on top of Fareeha's completely, Angela began to work on giving Fareeha her number with her tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha.... yeah, more to come... thank you for reading! I'm having fun even though there were horrible things in this chapter. Also in case you missed it, I made Jesse and Fareeha vegetarians in my fic because I say so.


	3. Could've Seen This Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling ending of a tale and the lives of two lovers. As the chapter title says, you should have seen this coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably assume by the death mention that this has.... death in it. It's explicit enough that viewer discretion is advised if you are uncomfortable with suicide do not read.

Angela’s sixth sense for older men proved useful when she ushered Fareeha out of her room through the balcony the morning after they eloped. Within minutes of Fareeha scrambling down the vines to run home, Angela’s father delivered a solid knock to the door.

The blonde was slow to answer, afraid that something in her room or perhaps her posture would give away what had just occurred. Peeling the door open, Angela hoped nothing terrible would happen.

Her father on the other side of the door looked grim, but he wore a small smile. It was the kind of face that made Angela think he went to McDonald’s and they forgot his large fry but gave him a limited edition cinnabun melt instead. Or he could just be trying to hide true sadness. Angela really couldn’t tell with him.

His gruff voice spoke up, “Breakfast is ready. We’d like you to come visit.”

His bad McDonald's smile made her think ‘visit’ meant something else. But Angela, grateful that her dad didn’t notice the dishevelment of her room and her body, merrily nodded her head.

“Sure thing, dad. Just give me a moment to get more than pajamas on.”

On the way towards her family dining table, Angela tried to think of the last time her family ever sat down together for a meal, let alone breakfast. It took some strain, but she did recall a family banquet. The evening had been calm. Passing her finger quickly through the lit candles was her only source of entertainment. That and the hot waitress attending to her section of the banquet.

But the breakfast laid out at her place setting was not necessarily a banquet. Nevertheless, Angela didn’t comment on the oddness of the entire situation and instead sat at her place in between her parents at either head of the table.

The blonde poked at the waffle on her plate quietly, chewing on her cheek rather than any food. Her father and mother had begun to talk to each other instead of ‘visiting’ with Angela. That was ok with her, though. It further delayed any strange comments.

But what her father said next made Angela wish he had just asked about student loans. Really, anything could be less excruciating.

“So. Your mother and I have been talking, and we’ve decided that it’s about time you marry that Shimada boy.” Morrison tried to look his daughter in the eye but her wide eyes were now trained onto her half eaten waffle. “You’ve been seeing him for quite some time now and it would be the best move for our family. And you.”

“Yeah?” Angela’s voice ghosted across the table.

“Yes. We’ve also taken the liberty to change the wedding plans from late this year to within the next week.”

“Next week?!” this time, her eyes shot up, frantically scanning her father’s face for signs of deceit.

“Well, yes. After… recent events, we’ve decided our family needs something to help them move on. And if you were already getting married to him, it’s no big deal that we just moved the ceremony up a bit.”

Angela’s face went stiff to prevent herself from frowning at the news. She couldn’t just object without a reason. A reason that wasn’t “I don’t like him.” Several silent minutes passed by as Angela tried to come up with something to say. 

When she finally spoke, her mouth felt incredibly dry. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll have to tell all my friends the new date of the wedding.”

After her comment, Angela removed the napkin from her lap and excused herself from the table to go back to her room. Tears welled in her eyes before she could reach her room. She tried not to make her footsteps loud to conceal how she really felt about this. What could possibly have made her father move the wedding up to next week? It was absurd. Angela punctuated her distaste by slamming her door shut, destroying the careful effort she put into concealing her thoughts.

A soft knock came on her door moments later, it opened before she could answer. Her nurse, Orisa, took a gentle step into the room.

“Tell me, child. What has gotten you so worked up? We thought you liked this boy.” She laid a comforting hand on Angela’s back as she remained face down on the bed. Without moving the rest of her body, Angela raised her ring hand and showed the dazzling diamond Fareeha had recently placed there.

With a loud groan, she rolled over, hand still in the air as if that explained everything her nurse needed to know.

“Where did you get that ring?” Orisa’s voice was growing with concern over the real unasked question. She didn’t need to ask about the marriage, she didn’t want to.

“I’m already married, Orisa.”

“To?”

Angela hesitated. Biting the bullet, she blurted “Fareeha Amari. My one true love.” With another cry, she threw her face back into her pillow.

“What a pity, you married such a horrendous criminal.” Orisa remarked neutrally.

The crying girl shot up to defend her lover, “She may be an Amari but she is not a criminal!” Her words dripped with venom, daring Orisa to speak another word.

“I don’t think you understand. Last night, your cousin, Lena, was murdered. By Fareeha. Lena even wrote her name in her own blood on top of all the witnesses.”

Angela was silent. The information simmered for mere moments before Orisa spoke up again, “You know I don’t care about your sexuality like your parents. But I would advise you to forget about your marriage to Fareeha. The Shimada family has so much more to offer, and the boy is not a wanted criminal.”

Angela did not move. Her tears of anguish over the marriage turned to tears of anguish over her cousin. Just as quickly, her tears turned hot in a rage at her lover, her murderous lover.

“Leave, please.” the blonde whispered hoarsely to Orisa.

Her internal conflict was immeasurably off the charts. She didn’t wish harm upon anyone, and yet, the person she loved just killed someone. Her cousin. Lena may have been agitating, but not enough to deserve murder.

But Fareeha wouldn’t just murder anyone. If there was one thing Angela knew from their minimal meetings and family history, Fareeha valued justice above all. Who was to say Lena did not do something to deserve this treatment?

Angela sided with her doubts and resigned to forgive Fareeha for now until she could hear the full story. Miscommunication could tear couples apart unnecessarily. And Fareeha was the one and only love of her life. Who would she be to let miscommunication harm the rest of her life.

But that still left one more problem for Angela, the marriage.

With no one else to go to consult, the blonde snuck out to seek the only person she thought could help, Zenyatta.

Her small fist pounded on his door. When he opened up, she rushed into his small room to escape the sweltering summer heat.

If he was surprised, his frozen features did little to show it.

Angela began talking very quickly, “Oh my god, myparentsmovedmymarriagetogenjitonextweekandidontknowwhattodo!” She paused to take a breath and Zenyatta held up a hand to stop her.

“Jeez. Please repeat that slower, and take more breaths.”

Angela complied with a mouthful of air before restating, “Oh. My. God. My parents just moved my wedding date to Genji up to next week and I don’t know what to do!”

Zenyatta nodded in approval of her pace but began to stroke his chin in contemplation of her words. “I assume you never told your parents about the Amari marriage and want a way to get out of Genji’s marriage without telling them about Fareeha, correct?”

Angela nodded.

“But wasn’t the purpose of your marriage to Fareeha to make sure you couldn’t be married to Genji? It doesn’t seem like it helped too much since you don’t want to tell them.” Zenyatta was befuddled at the blonde’s irrational decision making.

“Listen, I did what I did and I don’t regret it. But I know I will regret getting married again to Genji or telling my parents about Fareeha. Please, how do I prevent it?”

“Well, it’s not going to stop it, but I know of a way to delay the marriage long enough that you and Fareeha can leave town to live away from your family feud.”

“I know of a drink that can make you unconscious for three days, appearing as though you are dead.”

“You're saying I should fake my own death right before the wedding?” Angela’s nerves weren't settling and it was apparent in her quivering form.

“Well, you asked. This Is what I've got.” Zenyatta shrugged.

Angela contemplated on the idea for mere seconds before agreeing. By her logic, if she was dead, her parents would cancel all of the wedding supply rentals and once she awoke, they wouldn't be able to get the supplies again for a while since they required renting in advance. Doves especially. 

Zenyatta began rifling through his small bedside drawer to pick out the small vial of liquid. “Now, an important thing to remember is that I will make sure Fareeha knows so she will not think you're dead. If she were not privy to our plan, the whole thing may go awry.”

“Of course. I trust you to deliver the message.”

“You're taking it tonight? Not waiting?” He handed her the vial, hesitating to let it fall into the girl’s hands.

“Better sooner than later. Their plans will be cancelled no matter when I do it.”

Zenyatta sighed in resignation. “Go ahead, I'll make sure Fareeha is told.” With that, he ushered her out of the monastery before anyone started asking questions.

Back in his room, Zenyatta pulled out a small flip phone and began typing out a lengthy explanation of the upcoming events.

He ended the message with “anyways u two r crazy so I guess u deserve each other” and hit the send button to deliver the text to Fareeha. But after smacking the flip phone closed, Zenyatta didn't check to see if the message delivered. That was the first dour mistake the monk made. The monastery had poor reception and it wasn't uncommon for his messages to not send, so it’s not the first time it has happened.

He should have checked. He should have been more responsible. But he didn't.

So the following panic of the next day on everyone's part was completely expected by fate.

After Angela had laid down to rest in fake-death, her parents threw themselves on her body to weep. The press was alerted when an ambulance meandered to the house without its emergency lights on, signaling someone was already dead.

After the press knew of the famous death of two Morrison family members in one week, the entire town knew. Including Fareeha. Except, Fareeha only knew the Morrison side of the story, Angela was dead.

Angela was dead and Fareeha wanted to die. The ache in her chest that began when she first heard the news only increased with each despairing day. She had rented a hotel room on the edge of town to avoid police, but now she was just glad for the solitude. No one bothered her to get out of bed or eat. She spent all her time tangled in the covers of the bed, ignoring housekeeping knocks and slowly becoming hungrier.

Life couldn't possibly be worth living after her soulmate was no longer there.

The real thing that brought her out of her stupor was the hunger. Strong stomach rumblings interrupted her waves of depression by the third day of Angela's death. She resolved to get up and eat, nothing more.

But in the hotel lobby, while munching on a complimentary breakfast bagel, Fareeha saw a newspaper with an interesting headline in the hands of an old man.

Fareeha popped out of her seat and grabbed a newspaper of her own to read. Of course the media was still milking Angela's story, but this was new. They had released the location of her open casket ceremony that was to be held this afternoon.

The girl wrote down the address and ignored the rest of her hunger as she left the hotel. She may have been too far to reach the ceremony on time, but she would see her Angela one way or another.

Halfway there, Fareeha spotted a local drugstore. The tendrils of depression stroked her mind once more as she thought of her dead lover. Before she knew it, Fareeha had gone inside the drugstore and purchased a few bottles of medicine that, when combined, would surely bring her to her lover’s fate.

The rest of the walk to the ceremony hall left her feeling more alone and hopeless. Each time she rounded a street and saw no one, every moment the Sun set lower in the sky, Fareeha grew more desperate.

The Sun was fully set by the time she reached the ceremony hall.

Great marble columns glowed from candles scattered about. Small bouquets peppered the base of the columns outside the large church. One figure leaned against the structure, alone.

His shoulders drooped and his hands ran through his neon green hair. As she got closer, Fareeha could hear him letting out small cries.

Seeing Genji up close grieving did not deter her. But it did fuel Fareeha. In her last moments of life, she didn't want to see some dumb boy mourning the love of her life. 

Her footsteps were quiet as she walked up to the entrance, right next to Genji. He looked up at her for mere seconds before his gaze darkened. With one hand holding something in his back pocket, Genji backed away. 

“What could you possibly be doing here,” he snarled.

“Grieving.” Fareeha gave him a simple answer as a threat. She practically dared him to come at her.

And he did.

With a flick of his wrist, Genji let a small shuriken fly at Fareeha. “She would have never wanted you here!”

Fareeha easily dodge the poor throw and narrowed her eyes at the boy who so easily stooped to murder. She edged closer to him until they were face to face. Well, face to chest since Genji was a couple heads smaller than Fareeha.

“She would have never want you here.” Fareeha repeated Genji's words back at him. Her fists were balled up and her whole body was tense with fury.

With one swift motion, Fareeha clutched the back of Genji's shirt and threw him across the front of the church. He tumbled to the front steps and fell head over heals the whole way down.

Fareeha didn't stop to check if he was ok or not, she went straight inside the ceremony room.

Once inside, Fareeha briskly went down the aisle to the casket. No other soul was there to see her, but that wouldn't be for long. Police lights were already invading the church and bathing the pews in flashing red and blue. Of course Genji would call the the cops. Or he called Mr. Morrison. Either one.

All the flowers in the building were nothing in comparison to Angela's beauty, even in death.

Fareeha got close to her lover and sat on the edge of the casket, stroking the side of her face. Her cheeks were still remarkably rosy, Fareeha noted.

The fleshy appearance of Angela's corpse almost made Fareeha think she was just sleeping, not dead.

But Fareeha couldn't fantasize about such things. Tears rolled silently down her face as she leaned down and kissed the corpse on her warm cheek.

Without hesitation, Fareeha then brought the assorted medicine to her lips and began to down it all. Within minutes, she was still conscious and more anguished that her attempt did not work. The girl breathed a sigh and drew the scissors she had been carrying all this time from her back pocket.

After a final look at Angela's corpse, the dread Fareeha felt for this moment was erased and replaced by numb yearning for it all to be over.

With that, Fareeha placed the scissors across her jugular and made a swift cut.

Only minutes passed by before her slumped form lost life. Her now dead body had fallen on top of Angela's in the casket. Her blood flowed on top of Angela and stained the white dress she was laid to rest in.

By the time the blood stopped flooding the top end of the casket, Angela's hair was soaked.

With a start, the blonde woke from her unconscious state.

She couldn't quite grasp at first what smelled so tangy, why she was wet, or where she was.

But after the initial shock wore off, Angela began to panic at the recognition of blood. Her panic grew to despair and hyperventilation when she recognized Fareeha's body on top of her.

She couldn't believe it, she couldn't. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Her lover was supposed to rescue her after she woke and they'd live happily ever after. But as Angela remained trapped under Fareeha's dead body, she could only let out loud sobs. Fareeha was dead and Angela wished she was dead.

Her hands snaked around Fareeha's form as if she was giving the corpse a hug. Trembling fingers found the weapon responsible for Fareeha's death poking her side irritably.

With grim intentions, the blonde held the gleaming pair of scissors up to the nearby candlelight. They glistened with her lover's blood. Holding them only made the urge to join her lover stronger.

And so she did.

On that fateful night, two star crossed lovers made deadly mistakes. Their miscommunication and subsequent despair caused their own deaths.

Who knows whose deaths they may have caused from their own suicides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to end this by saying suicide is not the answer. This is just a satire of Romeo and Juliet and is no way telling you that suicide is the correct end. People care about you now and you are important to the world as a whole.
> 
> Thank you for your love, support, and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Concerns? Fanart?  
> My tumblr is  
> hotpocket-senpai.tumblr.com
> 
> Should I continue this? Idk I'll try, my dudes,,


End file.
